1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of load carriers for motor vehicles or the like, and more particularly to a crossbar load carrier with mounting means to support the crossbars on a horizontal plane on the vehicle's existing longitudinal spaced-apart tracks located on a slightly curved vehicle roof surface, or on installed threaded inserts or an adaptor plate conforming with pre-existing threaded inserts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Slat-type adjustable luggage carriers for automotive vehicles have become very popular;. Examples of such article carriers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,469; 4,588,117; 4,516,709; 4,261,496; 4,245,764; 4,239,139; 4,132,335; 4,099,658 and others. The present invention integrates the advantages of the track or slat-type adjustable article carrier with a unique load carrier capable of securing multi-sport rack systems accessories. This load carrier is securely fastened to the existing horizontal tracks or slats by mounting-means which conform the rack or carrier crossbars to various vehicles' particular widths and allowing for multiple positions.
Problems and difficulties exist with conventional sports rack or carrier devices, which stem largely from the fact that a variety of racks will not fit onto the roof slats or tracks of a vehicle since the vehicle roof is curved. In some instances, straps with hooked brackets are used in combination with the rain gutter on the vehicle roof to hold down the rack or carrier. This device damages or marks the painted surface. Also, most prior racks or carriers are not theft-proof.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a hold-down means mountable on a curved vehicle rooftop in engagement with conventionally installed slats or tracks so that the cargo on the hold-down will be level in order to equally distribute applied load factors. Such a means must be adjustable and adaptable to readily accommodate the cargo to a sloping or curved vehicle roof. Also, such a means may be used on vehicles without roof rack rails by utilizing threaded inserts or with an adaptor plate.